Stefini Laufeyson
Stefini Laufeyson was born Stephanie Brown on Earth 3. She was raised by the hero Problem Solver, Arthur Brown, and his wife, respected doctor, Crystal Brown. Stephanie resented her hero father and instead idolized the Crime Syndicate, namely Owlman. When she was old enough she managed to track down Owlman's sidekick Talon and begged him to take her on. Talon agreed feeling that having one of the hero's daughters on his side could be useful. Owlman agreed and took Stephanie on as his Owlgirl. Owlgirl formed a personal relationship with Owlman's son Nighthawk, Dick Grayson, and when Stephanie was 18 both started to work at the strip club owned by Talon, Tim Drake. When Owlman decided to take over Earth 1 he sent Dick and Ultragirl, Kara Kent, to scout the new world. When they ultimately failed their mission Owlman refused to let them return home. Stephanie was devastated and tried everything to convince Owlman to bring Dick home. When he refused she started to purposely fail missions to get herself banished to Earth 1 as well. Her plan ultimately worked and Owlman banished her to Earth 1. She went in search of Dick only to find he'd started a new life under the name Nick Halden with Lena Luthor and her daughter Lori. Stephanie felt lost. She had come to a new world for Dick and he didn’t want her. She knew she needed to find something to do so she visited Earth 3 Kara, who had started a strip club. She got a job there and ended up meeting Roy Harper, who it turned out had originally been from Earth 3. The two got together and Stephanie took the name of Mel Monroe. As Mel she started a life with Roy, although it was not easy. Mel hated kids and Roy had a kid. In spite of that the two feel deeply in love and when the Crisis of the Multiverse happened Mel was included in the deal Power Girl made about who could stay displaced. Kara was returned to Earth 3. Mel convinced Nick to partner with her and the two took over ownership of the club. They also partnered in crime as Mel decided to resume her Owlgirl activities. Sometimes she would begrudgingly save someone, as an antiheroine, other times she would commit crimes, especially if money were involved. She often found herself working for Lena Luthor. One night Mel was on stage dancing when she was spotted by Loki, Norse God of Mischief. He’d fallen in love with the Stephanie of Earth 1 but had lost her. Mel’s looks drew Loki to her but he soon realized it was more than looks. Mel, unlike Stephanie, shared his motivation for power and lacked the strict moral compass. The two started to date and quickly fell madly in love. Mel left Roy for Loki and set off to find one of Odin’s Golden Apples to give herself godhood. Loki and Mel found the apple and with one bite she became the goddess of war. She took on the name Stefini, Goddess of War. Loki could not wait to marry his new goddess. The two wed and continue to build an army of followers set on taking over Midgard and then Asgard. Stefini’s primary objective is to make those she feels betrayed her and Loki suffer, namely Helena Kyle, Roy Harper, and Stephanie Rayner. Category:Norse Gods Category:Earth 3 Category:Owl Family Category:Versions of Stephanie Brown